Happy Anniversary
by Aumu Hatake
Summary: Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kau inginkan, Happy Anniversary.


Hallo minna~ :D seneng deh rasanya bisa mulai agak aktif lagi di ffn :)) oke, nggak banyak ngomong, kali ini Umu bakal balik dengan fic KakaSaku, check it out :D

* * *

**Happy Anniversary, Rate : T, One-shot**

**Disclaimer : Paman Masashi Kisimoto ©**

**Pairing : **KakaSaku

**Warning : **Tidak ada hal yang sempurna di muka bumi ini, seperti halnya fic ini, namun aku berharap aku dapat menulisnya dengan maksimal meskipun kenyataannya minimal. #gagalbijak

**Summary : **Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kau inginkan, _Happy Anniversary._

* * *

**Anda tidak suka? Silahkan dibanting saja computer atau HPnya, and don't FLAME please ^^v**

**Happy Reading! RnR please ^^**

* * *

Hujan malam itu yang sedang mengguyur Konoha, sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang volumenya. Hujan yang tadinya terdengar begitu keras saat bertabrakan dengan atap rumah Kakashi, kini mulai sayup-sayup menghilang suaranya. Kakashi mematikan tevenya, dan beranjak ke ruang tamu. Ia melihat dari jendela yang ada disana, langit begitu gelap, mendung menutupi cahaya rembulan yang biasanya terang, angin malam yang dinginpun semilir berhembus, meskipun ia tak dapat merasakannya, tapi ia tahu dengan menatap dedaunan dari pohon yang berdiri kokoh di depan apartemennya, seakan merintih kedinginan kepadanya.

Pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi itu menghela nafas, seakan begitu berat hidup yang ia jalani saat ini, ia begitu terlihat lesu dan tidak ada gairah untuk hidup lagi. Pria itu menarik tirai jendela ruang tamunya, mematikan lampu halaman apartemennya yang tidak terlalu luas dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Ia menutup pelan daun pintu kamarnya. Saat berbalik, kedua matanya yang berbeda warna, _onyx _dan merah langsung terfokus pada sebuah bingkai foto berukuran 4R berwarna hitam yang ada di mejanya. Disana, tampak sesosok gadis rupawan berambut _pink _indah, dan bermata emerald sedang tersenyum, terlihat begitu ceria dan bahagia. Namun sayang, itu hanya gambar.

Kakashi membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dimana ia biasa melepas semua penatnya. Kedua tangannya ia tindih menggunakan kepalanya. Matanya seakan menatap masa lalunya, masa lalu yang tidak bisa ia lupakan sampai kapanpun.

**26 Juni 2012.**

"Kakashi?" panggil gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

"Hn?"

"Kau sedang sibuk ya?" Kakashi hanya menggeleng pelan, tapi kedua matanya masih terfokus pada buku yang ia baca ─bukan icha-icha tentunya─

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menatapku?" Kakashi menatap malas gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu, seraya berkata,

"Tidak, tidak terlalu. Ada apa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Kau masih ingat, bulan depan bulan apa?"

"Juli." jawabnya singkat, bahkan terlewat singkat untuk pasangan yang sudah hampir satu tahun menjalin hubungan spesial ini.

"Hmmmm…" Sakura terus mencoba pria yang ia sayangi itu menyadari apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Kakashi kembali menatap bukunya, raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Kakashi, ia menghela nafas, namun sangat pelan sehingga Kakashi tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau tidak ingat ya, Kashi?"

"Ingat apa?"

"Bulan depan, kita sudah satu tahun menjalin hubungan ini."

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu."

Kekecewaan Sakura tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Kakashi sekarang bukanlah Kakashi yang ia kenal dulu. Kakashi yang selalu membuatnya bahagia, nyaman, tenang, dan selalu ada untuknya. Sekarang Kakashi mulai berubah, Sakura berpikir bahwa prianya itu sudah mulai bosan dengannya.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Kakashi mendongakkan kepalanya dan mentap kedua mata emerald Sakura yang juga menatapnya, "Aku pulang."

"Oh, ya, silahkan. Hati-hati di jalan." Kakashi kembali terfokus pada bukunya.

Sakura berlari kecil meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih duduk diam di taman yang ada di sekitar sana, tangan kanannya mengusap kecil kedua matanya. Ia menangis, menangis akan sikap Kakashi hari ini.

**2 Juli 2012.**

Hari itu hari Senin, seperti biasanya, setiap hari Senin Sakura harus pergi ke tempat kursus pianonya. Ya, Sakura memang pemain piano yang cukup handal, sejak usia 5 tahun, ia sudah dilatih untuk memainkan alat musik kelas orang-orang elite itu. Sebelumnya, Sakura berjanjian dengan Kakashi agar mengantarnya ke tempat kursus itu dan Kakashi meng-iya-kan permintaannya.

Ia menengok kembali jam tangan kecil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, jam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15:50. Kelas pianonya akan dimulai 10 menit lagi, sedangkan Kakashi sama sekali belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sakura mulai gelisah, berkali-kali ia menengok jalan yang ada di depan rumahnya, namun masih sama setiap kali ia menengoknya, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kakashi akan datang menjemputnya.

"Sudah pukul 4! Ah, aku terlambat!" secepat kilat Sakura menutup pagar rumahnya dan berlali menuju tempat kursusnya yang lumayan jauh jika harus ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Di perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan kawan lama Kakashi, namanya Iruka. Iruka memberhentikan motornya dan bertanya pada Sakura, "Sakura-chan!" panggilnya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah sumber suara, "Iruka-san?" ia berlari menghampiri Iruka, dengan nafas yang tersenda-senda ia meminta bantuan pada Iruka, "Iruka-san, bisa kau tolong aku?"

"Ya. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu Saku-chan?"

"Tolong antarkan aku ke tempat kursus pianoku ya? Aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Oh, baiklah Sakura. Ayo naik, akan kuantar kau sampai sana."

"Baik, terimakasih Iruka-san."

Setelah mengantarkan Sakura, secara tidak sengaja Iruka bertemu dengan Kakashi saat ia tengah berhenti di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Kakashi melahap ramennya dengan lahap, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar jika Iruka sudah berada di sampingnya, "Hei, Kakashi."

Kakashi sedikit tersedak, "Uhuk. Yo Iruka, lama tidak berjumpa denganmu." Jawabnya setelah ia menengokkan kepalanya kearah dimana Iruka duduk.

"Ya…ya… ngomong-ngomong kau darimana saja, Kakashi?"

"He? Tumben sekali kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tadi, saat aku akan menuju kedai ini, aku bertemu dengan Sakura, ia terlihat terburu-buru."

"Lalu?"

"Kemana saja kau? Bukannya mengantarnya atau bagaimana?"

"Hhh, bukan urusanmu Iruka. Aku pulang dulu, jaaa." Lalu Kakashipun menghilang dari kedai itu. Iruka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu melahap ramen yang sudah dipesannya.

**10 Juli 2012.**

_Anata no himitsu wo uchiakete kureta ne__  
__Hazukashikute ureshikutte sukoshi tomadotta yo_

Kakashi mengangkat ponselnya, ia melihat nama Sakura tertulis disana, tanda Sakura sedang menelfonnya.

"Ya?"

"Kakashi? Malam ini kau ada acara?" suara Sakura terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Emm, entahlah, ada apa?"

"Begini, jadi di sekolahku sedang ada pesta kembang api, sebenarnya ini untuk umum, jadi, maukah kau pergi kesana bersamaku? Aku sudah membelikan tiket untukmu." Nada Sakura terlihat begitu bahagia saat mengajak Kakashi untuk menonton pesta kembang api di sekolahnya itu.

"Emm, bagaimana ya Sakura? Sepertinya aku sibuk sekali malam ini, lain kali saja ya. Masalah tiket untukku, kau bisa mengajak orang lain."

"Oh, jadi begitu ya? Baiklah, aku mengerti Kakashi. Maaf sudah mengganggumu, ingat ya, sesibuk apapun dirimu, tapi jangan sampai kau lupa makan."

"Baik."

Tuut tuut tuut. Kakashi memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

"Lalu─" Sakura menurunkan ponsel yang tadinya menempel ke telinganya dengan lemah. Pandangannya terlihat kosong, matanya mulai terasa panas dan mulai buram untuk melihat karena air matanya telah menutupi jarak pandangnya.

Tes. Lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat kecewa dengan sikap pacarnya yang sudah terlewat batas. Ia menghapus air matanya, lalu meraih tiket pesta kembang api yang ia letakkan di meja belajarnya.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" teriak Sakura sambil merobek 2 kertas persegi panjang berwarna dasar hitam dan banyak gambar kembang api disana. Ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk membendung air matanya. Air mata Sakura turun begitu deras. Ia benar-benar kecewa dengan sikap pacarnya ini. Akhirnya Sakura membaringkan tubuh di ranjangnya, dan pergi kea lam bawah sadar dengan hati yang begitu kecewa.

**18 Juli 2012.**

"Berhentilah menyalahkanku, Sakura!" Kakashi sedikit membentak.

Air mata Sakura sudah membanjiri pipinya sedari tadi, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suaranya saat ini. Kakashi terlihat begitu marah kepadanya.

Kakashi berbalik, "Sakura, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku ingin kita _break _sampai saat yang tepat."

Mata emerald Sakura semakin meredup. _Break? Are you kidding me, Kakashi? _Kita hampir 1 tahun. Minggu depan kita 1 tahun.

Kakashi beranjak keluar dari ruang tamu Sakura, "Kakashi…" panggil Sakura. Kakashi tidak menjawab, menengokpun tidak, ia hanya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" suara Sakura terdengar begitu kacau.

"Ya." Lalu Kakashi membanting pintu rumah Sakura.

Tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia dibuat menangis separah ini oleh laki-laki yang ia cintai, baru Kakashi yang melakukan hal ini, sebenarnya Sakura sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Kakashi. Ia beranjak ke kamarnya dan mengambil selembar kertas, polpen dan amplop berwarna putih dan pink pucat. Ia menuliskan sesuatu disana.

Kira-kira 15 menit ia menulis surat itu, akhirnya ia meletakkan polpennya dan memasukkan kertas surat itu ke amplopnya, lalumeletakkannya di samping fotonya dengan Kakashi di meja kecil sebelah ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat foto itu, foto pertama yang ia ambil bersama Kakashi. Terlihat begitu serasi dan bahagia, namun itu dulu, sebelum Kakashi berubah 180 derajat seperti ini.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang empuk dan nyaman, ia menyelimuti dirinya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang, bahkan ia sempat tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap.

**20 Juli 2012.**

Pemakaman itu mulai terlihat sepi. Kerabat serta keluarga dari si jasad telah meninggalkan tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir. Kakashi mulai melangkahkan kaki mendekati makam itu, makam yang masih baru saja ditutup. Ia memegang batu nisan yang terbuat dari marmer berwarna putih tulang itu dengan tangan yang begitu bergetar tanda tak percaya. Perlahan, kedua matanya mulai terasa panas, ia merasa air matanya akan segera jatuh.

Batu nisan itu terasa dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari bongkahan es yang baru keluar dari pendinginnya. Disana terukir sebuah nama, "Haruno Sakura."

Kakashi menunduk, tangan kanannya masih memegangi batu nisan itu. Ia menangis. Baru kali ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Dari arah berlawanan, seorang wanita berambut _pink _yang mirip sekali dengan Sakura menepuk bahu kiri Kakashi, "Nak?"

Kakashi mendongak, lalu ia menghapus air matanya, "Ya?"

"Ini, kelihatannya ini untukmu. Aku menemukan ini di samping foto kalian berdua."

Kakashi menerima sebuah amplop berwarna _pink _pucat di tangan kanannya, "Terimakasih, obaasan." Wanita yang ia sebut 'obasaan' itu hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Kakashi seorang diri.

oOo

_Dear, Kakashi._

_Mungkin ini surat terakhir yang aku tuliskan untukmu. Kau tahu, kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu? Karna aku sudah merasakannya sejak lama._

_Terimakasih untuk 11 bulan 22 hari yang telah kau berikan padaku. Berat memang rasanya untuk mengatakan perpisahan, tapi inilah kenyataan yang harus aku hadapi._

_Aku senang Kakashi sempat merasakan indahnya hari-hariku yang aku lalui bersamamu, meskipun akhir-akhir ini kau sedikit berubah._

_Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas perubahanmu itu, mungkin saja semua itu karna kesalahanku, kesalahanku terhadapmu yang tidak pernah aku sadari._

_Hari-hari indah saat bersamamu, adalah kenangan yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan sampai kapanpun._

_Aku senang, aku senang sekali di akhir-akhir hidupku masih sempat memilikimu, walaupun malam ini menjadi malam yang begitu mengecewakan bagiku._

_Mungkin aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu, Kakashi, tapi selama aku bersamamu, aku selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu._

_Jika kelak kau menemukan penggantiku, aku harap kau melakukan hal-hal terbaik untuknya. Berusahalah!_

_Sekali lagi terimakasih, Kakashi. Ki o tsukete :)_

_Love, Sakura_

**26 Juli 2012.**

Kakashi membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia berhenti mengenang saat-saat terpahit dalam hidupnya itu. Rasanya ingin sekali ia meminta maaf kepada Sakura untuk semua yang pernah ia lakukan padanya di hari-hari terakhirnya. Kakashi merasa begitu menyesal akan semua yang ia lakukan pada wanita yang ia cintai itu. Perlahan ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengambil foto Sakura yang ada di mejanya tadi. Foto terakhir Sakura yang ia selipkan bersamaan dengan surat terakhirnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kau inginkan, _Happy Anniversary."_

_**FIN!**_

* * *

Huweeeee, aneh ya ceritanya? Maap-maap ._.v

Aku bikinnya cuman 1 ½ jam lhoooo~ *terus gue harus bilang WOW gitu? ._.

Sedikit cerita ya, fic ini terinspirasi sama kehidupan aku sendiri, emang ngga sama persis, cuman kebetulan hari ini aku enip, daaaaan, mengecewakan banget :"

Belum setahun sih, tapi ya gapapalah~

Terimakasih banyak buat yang mau ngeluangin waktu berharganya buat baca fic ini :)

Akhir kata, domoo arigato gozaimasu! RnR please ^^

─ Aumu Hatake. (26 Juli 2012)


End file.
